


Marshmallows and a Kitten

by LexiAchieves



Category: Red vs. Blue, Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 14:21:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4438790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexiAchieves/pseuds/LexiAchieves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wash is whipped and so is Tucker. Tucker wants marshmallows and Wash wants the kitten. It's adorable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marshmallows and a Kitten

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little cute something that fights Tucker and Wash so well hope you enjoy!

Wash sighed. He wasn't a huge fan of winter and having to walk home in the freezing cold snow was not something he had wanted to do. But Tucker had complained that they didn't have marshmallows, and he couldn't drink hot chocolate without marshmallows. 

So Wash had walked to the store right around the corner because he would do anything for his boyfriend, and picked up a bag of marshmallows. 

 

He had just left the store and began his walk home when he heard a soft cry. Wash frowned and listened again, following the noise. He ended up in an alley. At the end of it was a white kitten, crying out. Wash let out a cry himself and walked towards it. The kitten didn't flinch away, it only came closer to Wash. There was no collar on it so he gently picked it up and tucked it under his coat, trying to warm it. 

As Wash continued his walk home he prepared himself for the yelling that would come. Tucker wasn't a huge fan of cats. He didn't have the best experience with the previous cats they had. Wash on the over hand, loved cats. They fought about it a lot. Wash just hoped Tucker would accept it. 

"I'm home!" Wash called, kicking off his snowy shoes at the door and walking into the living room.   
"Finally! I'm almost done making the hot chocolate!" Tucker said with a grin. Wash tossed the bag of marshmallows at him and took a deep breath.   
"Tucker..." Tucker turned to face him.   
"I don't like that face. That's your please don't get mad at me for doing something you won't like face."  
Wash slowly opened his jacket, showing the little white fluff ball that rested inside.   
"Okay before you yell at me it was alone and freezing in the alley and I couldn't just leave it there to die!" Tucker made a face, backing away from the kitten.   
"It probably has rabies." Wash sighed.   
"It doesn't Tucker. But we can take her to the vet to find out." Wash gave Tucker his saddest look. "Can we keep her Tucker?"  
"Wash...you know how I am with cats."  
"But this is a new cat! Just because the last three hated you doesn't mean this one will! At least give her a chance okay?" Wash pleaded, and Tucker caved.   
"Okay. But just for tonight." Wash gave him a kiss, setting the cat down on the table. Tucker eyed it, stirring his hot chocolate and dropping the marshmallows in. 

It was later at night, and Wash had let the little kitten explore the house a bit. He smiled at Tucker who was sitting on the couch, drinking his hot chocolate.   
"I can feel you smiling Wash. Don't get too comfortable with the cat being here." Tucker called, not taking his eyes from the TV. Wash rolled his eyes and began looking around the house for the kitten. 

Wash was panicking a bit that he couldn't find her anywhere.   
"WASH!" Tucker screamed from the living room. Wash ran in, expecting Tucker to be hurt. But what he saw was fucking adorable. The kitten was curled up in Tucker's lap, the white contrasting with his black sweatpants. Tucker was looking at Wash with a weird look on his face. "Help me."  
Wash rolled his eyes, sitting down beside Tucker.   
"See. She likes you." Wash said with a smile. Tucker looked down at the small kitten in his lap. He had to admit, it was cute. And it hadn't bitten him or clawed at his things like the other three cats they had. Wash was looking at Tucker with a hopeful face.   
"Okay. Maybe we can keep her for another day. I'll see from there." Wash grinned.   
"Have I told you how much I love you?" Wash said, kissing Tucker on the head. Tucker rested his head on Wash's shoulder.   
"Yeah. I love you too."

Wash woke up before Tucker, as he pretty much always did. He couldn't take the smile off his face when he saw the kitten resting on Tucker's chest. Wash couldn't even handle how cute it was. 

He carefully climbed out of bed and grabbed his phone. He took a picture and posted it on his snapchat story with the caption: oh my god. I can't handle this. 

Tucker woke up with a yawn, stretching his arms over his head and his legs out. He opened his eyes, blinking a few times only to freeze up. The kitten was purring on his chest, curled up in a small ball. He didn't know what to do. He wanted to get up, but he didn't want to pick the kitten up. The three cats they had before tried to kill him when he tried to pick them up. Tucker decided screw it. He sat up, carefully shifting the kitten into his arms. It awoke with a yawn, before curling back up against Tucker's chest and arms. 

Wash literally squealed when Tucker walked out.   
"Don't even say anything to me Wash." Wash grinned so hard, taking a picture of them and posting it on snapchat. 'I actually can't right now.' 

Tucker sat down at the counter, causing the kitten to jump onto it and rub against Wash's arm. His phone lit up, snapchat from North and York.   
It was a picture of them lying in bed, making a surprised face. 'Tucker and a cat? Is this reality?' Wash smiled, coming up next to Tucker who was sitting on the counter, looking through the cabinets. "Are you seriously snap chatting? About what?" Wash took a picture of Tucker. 'Nope. Reality. He's still short.' 

 

They were sitting on the couch, kitten resting in Wash's lap when he looked at his boyfriend with hopeful eyes. "So we're keeping this one right?" Wash pleaded, giving Tucker his best puppy dog face. Tucker sighed. He couldn't ever say no to Wash. "Fine. We can keep it. I swear if it does one thing to my shit I'm kicking it out."  
Wash grinned, hugging Tucker, causing the cat to jump off and meow.   
"I love you." Wash kissed him and Tucker rolled his eyes but kissed him back.


End file.
